Digimon Tamers: The Experiments
by Shadowking160
Summary: The Digimon sovereign are after something called the experiments so they send there 10 new Davas after them and the tamers are wrapped up in the middle? what will happen? and just who or what are the experiments? find out by reading please
1. Chapter 1: Life with out them

_**Chap. 1 Life With Out Them**_

Its been two years since the D-reaper incident, and all the tamers are kind of spared out Henry moved to Kyoto, Kazu is living in Yokahama, Kenta moved to America, Ryo and Jari are both living in Masamoto and Rika, Takato and Alice are still living in Shinjuku.

The red headed girl with violet colored eyes we all know as Rika Nonaka laid on her bed with a notebook and pencil in hand. "Hmmmmmmmm…" Rika thought, rolling over on her back. "damn it!" Rika groaned flipping a couple of pages back in her notebook to a very well drew picture of a panther and a dragon. Then to a picture of a wolf and a fox.  
"Grrrrrrrrr!" Rika groaned again as she tossed her notebook aside and a loud crash echoed through the hall. "Oops!" Rika said as Rika's mother Remiko came threw the door into Rika's bedroom.

"Rika Nonaka what's going on here!" Rika's mother screamed.

"Rika dear we herd a crash, what happened" Rika's grandmother said also entering the room.

"what's it look like? I knocked over the stupid lamp!" Rika said angrily

"Well clean it up!" Remiko demanded.

"I was going to, now get out of my room.!" Rika said pushing her mom and grandma out of her room and locked the door. Rika sighed with relief. "Grrrrrrrrrr! Stupid notebook why'd you have to knock over the stupid lamp!" Rika groaned as she swept up the broken lamp piece with a mini broom and dust pan.

Rika laid on her bed after putting the "stupid lamp" in the trash. Rika sighed as she stated to think of Henry, Takato and the others, the digimon and then Renamon. Oh how she missed Renamon. 'Stupid people who clean and rebuild the park' Rika thought to herself, remembering what happened.

**flash back**

"Rika someone's on the phone for you" Rimiko called from the living room.

"Hello." Rika answered wondering who it was.

"Rika it's me Takato."

"Takato what to you want?"

"Well you know that portal that took us to the digital world."

"Yes why?"

"The gate to the digital world is still there."

"WHAT!" Rika shouted as she almost dropped the phone. "What do you mean? how long have you know?"

"About a week or two."

"What and you waited tell now to tell me. Why?" Rika screamed and Takato pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I'm sorry. I tried to get a hold of you. But your line is always busy."

"Oh my god I can't believe this. This means we can finally go back to the digital world and get our digimon back."

"Yeah. I've already told the others. We're all going to meet at the park at about 8:30 tomorrow morning. Is that ok with you?" "Got it. Ok Takato, thanks. See you tomorrow morning" Rika said as she hung up the phone.

"Rika sweetheart who was that?" Remiko asked as Rika headed back to her room.

"None of your business mother" Rika said as she went into her bedroom and got ready for bed. The next morning around 8:30  
"No this can't be happening!" Rika, Takato and Jari screamed. All of the tamers stood outside of what use to be Guilmon's hideout. When a man passed by in a suit with a newspaper in his hand. Henry looked at the guy and walked over to him.

"Excuse me mister, do you know what happened here?" Henry asked the man

"What you mean the new shelter? Yeah they tore down the old shelter and built a new one, herd the old one had big and deep hole in it. Well see ya." the man answered then went off to wherever he was going.

**End of Flashback**

"This sucks" Rika said aloud. Rika looked at her notebook "Renamon... That's it" Rika said as she grabbed her notebook. "I'll draw a picture of Renamon" Rika said got her diskman and listened to some toons while drawing Renamon Rika was totally relaxed in till.

knock knock knock

"Go away, I'm not here!" Rika said not wanting to be disturbed.

knock knock knock

"Go Away I'm Not Here!" Rika said even louder that the last time.

knock knock knock

"Grrrrr" Rika growled in frustration and annoyance as she got up and opened the door. "What part of 'I'm not here' dont you understand." Rika growled at her mother that had a hurtful look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rika sweetheart but one of your friends is on the phone." Rimiko said handing Rika the phone.

"hello?" Rika answer wondering who the hell it was.

"Hay wildcat long time no talk" Ryo said over the phone and Rika pushed her mom out of her room.

"Hay you twerp" Rika said closing he door once her mom was out.

"Hi, sooo what'ca doing?"

"art homework well trying to anyway but some people keep interrupting me"

"Oh sorry"

"Its ok, so what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing thats one of the reasons i called"

"Why'd you have to call me? why not Takato, or Henry or-"

"Because i wanted to talk to you Pumpkin. and Jari wanted me to too"

"Why'd Jari want you to call me?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she's haveing a Christmas party."

"Really When"  
"When? When else on Christmas eve stupid"

"Shut up! I knew that i ment what time dose she want us there, The others are coming too right?"

"Yep! Just us tamers"

"Cool. What about her parents?"

"There not going to be there, What you think I'd go to a party with her parents there I wouldn't get away with anything... like oh say hhmmm kissing and fooling around with you"

"ha ha ha. i told you i don't feel that way about you. only as a friend Ryo F-R-I-E-N-D! got that pretty boy?"

"Awww com'on soo that means you'll never go out on a date with me?"

"Nope not in a million years, not even if ya payed me"

"ooooowwww that hurts, you know i have feeling too, you know"

"really I just thought you where a heartless not feeling sleezeball like all the other low life guys that pathetically tries to get all the girls he wants, but tries to do it without messing up his pretty little hair"

"ooooo that's cold, I think your the heartless one, oh ice queen"

"yep that's me cold and heartless. so when do we go?"

"go where?"

"the party, Jari remember yo stupid!"

"oh yeah, she wants us all there A.S.A.P."

"oh ok thanks for telling me Akiyama, I'll see you later, bye"

"bye see ya at the party"

"yeah at the party"

"bye"

"bye" Rika hung up the phone and continued to work on her Renamon drawing. ' A Christmas party with the tamers this should me fun' Rika thought as she put her drawing away and went to sleep tomorrow was the last day till school let out for winter break.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party: part one

_**Chapter two: The party (part one)**_

Rika, Takato and Alice were all on there wya to Masamoto, on the subway train on there way to Jeri's Christmas party. Rika was glad to go to Jeri's then be at home were her mother would bother her about wereing some matching Christmas dress or somthing like that just the thought of it sent chills down Rika's back. Rika was alsoglad to see everyone again she was disaponted and a bit sad when Henry moved to Kyoto and every when Kazu moved to Okahama and Kenta when he moved to America. Rika sighed the ride was taking forever well it was about half a days subway ride Rika looked at her watch it ws still going to be atvlest 5 more hours till they got there. She sighed again the whole trian ride had been in silents. she looked at Takato and Alice she desided to start a conversation with Alice she never really got to know her that well, Alice seemed like a very well rounded person. Well enough that she'd go out with Henry, the two had started dating a few months back right before Henry moved, Alice was upset at him and he was sorry and Rika was also upset at him and again he was sorry he had to go to Kyoto with his dad for bussinuss.

"So you guys exsited about seeing everyone again?" Takato said from on the other side of the train, Rika sighed he had started the conversation before her, oh well she didn't care she wasn't good at starting conversations anyways.

"yeah, can't wait to see everyone." Rika said giving a half hearted smile. she had been waiting for this day seen she had goten off the phone with Ryo aout 3 days ago. but Rika couldn't help but have this eerie feeling like somthing bad was ganna happen.

"Everyone else, yes. but Henry, no" Alice said and Rika and Takato looked at her with a confused and puzled look.

"but I thought the two of you were going out before Henry moved your not still mad at him of Moving are you?" Rika said to Alice she crossed her arms and turned her head the other way.

"Yes thats right I am I mean we are, but thats not why I'm mad at him." Alice said flatly and plain still refusing to look at them.

"then why?" Takato asked looked ceriously, wondering why Alice would be upset at Henry if not at the fact of him moving.

"He, I havin' hear from him in over a month, no calls no letters no e-mails no nothing." Alice said and little sadly but more angerly then sad, she looked at him her eyes flared dangeruosly.

"umm I sure theres a resonable, explanation for him not calling, or anything." Takato said trying to fine a nice exlanation for why Henry hasn't kept in touch with her.

"Huf, well whatever the reason, he's sure ganna get an ear full when I see him." Alice said cracking her kuckles in her other hand.

"Uh ehehe I sure he will... and more." Takato said fearful for his friends well being. Poor Henry its not his falut he couln't keep in touch. right?

"Don't worry, I sure henry has a good explanation. he always dose" Rika said rensuing them, after all Henry didn't seem like the type not to call without a good explanation for it.

"Yeah Rika's right...I hope for Henry's sake." Takato said mummbling the last part to himself. He let out a sigh.

"Yeah, maybe anyways what do you think Jeri has planed for all of us when we get there?" Alice said changing the subject, abuiosly not wanting ot talk about Henry and why he hasn't called or e-mailed her. Him not e-mail her was exsecially weird consitering he spent most of his time on the computer and always checked his e-mail at lest twice a day. she was starting to worry a little now, maybe somthing bak hapened to him. no if somthing did her and the others would have been told...Right?

"Dunno, knowing Jeri somthing big and well..._Fun_" Rika said and when she ment fun she ment in her words somthing she didn't want to do.

"I know but I'm not ganna say." Takato said with a smile, him and Jeri had also started dating a little bit after the D-reper and a few months before Henry and Alice did. He knew what Jeri had planed for them she had felled him in on every think before hand and he was a little excited, but on the other hand he kinda didn't want to do what they were ganna do.

"What you know?" Alice exclaimed and the two girls looked at each other with a knowing looked then looked back at Takato. "Spill it!" she snapped.

"I can't" Takato said planly he had promised Jeri he wouldn't tell any of them what she had planed.

"And why not? come on GoggleHead! tell us!" Rika snapped at him and he gulpped telling them he knew was a bad idea now they were ganna eat him out till he brakes and tells them.

"I can't I promised Jeri I wouln't" Takato said putting his hands up in defents. he had to keep it in till they got to Jeri's and that was in about 4 and a half hours. _'aw man come on Takato you can do this, just make up things, try to chang the subject.' _Takato thought to himself, and gulped again. it was worth a shot. "So how have you guys been sence last I saw you two?" Takato asked trying to change the subject, witch didn't work.

"Don't change the subject GoggleHeand! Not tell us. whats Jeri got planed for us when we get there?" Rika snapped again, she wasn't going to let him off the hock not this time.

The arguement continued for the rest of the train ride and the taxie ride to Jeri's house, and saprizenly Takato kept in what Jeri had planed for the party for the whole trip and didn't brack once, but there were a few times he almost broke annd told them he kept reminding hiomself that Jeri would never forgive him for twlling them, well she would but his mind didn't need to know that, he knew Jeri was a very forgiving person, and she herself couldn't really keep thinks in for long, Jeri probably would have just told them if she was in his place. Takato sighed as they reatched Jeri's place.

The three of them walked up the steps of Jeri's and rang the door bell, they could hear vioces inside, belonging to the other Tamers. "could someone get that!" they heard a girlly vioce witched they recanized as Jeri's vioce. "I'll get it!" they heard another vioce belonging to a male Tamer, not sure of how it was tho'. The door opened and there stood a tall, messy browned haired boy with a normal body stance and a little bit more musculor then last remebered. "Hey guys. come one in, partys just stared." A seventeen year old Ryo said, with his trademark smiled.

"Hey Ryo good to see you again." Takato said as Ryo steped aside so they could enter. Takato walked into his girlfirend's house, were t was full of wondering teens and a few little kids running all over the place, the place was alredy a mess. glitter, confettie, and other substances were all over the floor, and in the others hair and on there closed and sutch.

"Same here, come on fine a place to set and grab a drink and P-A-R-T-Y!" Ryo said grabbing a drink and took a sip, you could easily tell he was on a majure suger rush.

"Ah nice to see the great legendary tamer on a suger rush." Rika said sarcasticly. walking in after Takato and Alice, Alice walked strate in and headed towards her, blue haired boyfriend.

"Suger rush, I don't know what your talking about WildCat" He said his hand was shaking a little bit, the suger was starting to get to his nervise.

"Your shaking" Rika said flatly.

"so, your point, come on littlen up have a drink, and relax a bit. have fun, or is that to much for the _IceQueen_" Ryo said with his trademark grin. Rika opened her mouth about to give him a quickly and wity retort but was interupted by a loud smaking sound, everyone looked towards were the sound had came from, Alice had just smaked Henry.

Henry held his left hand on his left cheek that now had a red smap mark, his drink in the other hand. "Alice, I sorry I didn't call. I was very bussy, workig with my dad and got very little sleep or time to call and or send you an E-mail, I sorry, I know your upset, but can you just put this a side for the party, you an yell and smak me all you want later after the Party, ok" Henry said to Alice. putting his drink down, Alice's face held back tears and anger, Henry opened his arms and Alice leaped into them, and he pulled her into a tite embrass.

"You jurk, I hate you" Alice said hugging him back, small stray tears made its way onto his t-shirt.

Henry smiled, holding her closer. "I missed you too." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Aww! KODIAK MOMENT!" Jeri exclaimed pulling out a Digital Kodiak Camera form out of no were and snapped a picture of Henry and Alice.

Henry and Alice turned there heads and looked in the derection the flash had came from. Jeri pulled the Camera away from her face with a huge satisfiyed grin on her face. Rika, Takato and Ryo looked over Jeri's shoulder to see the picture Jeri had just snapped.

"Aw you guys are so cute together." Rika said, with a little bit of sarcasem and with a small smile. Henry and Alice pulled away from there embrass and there faces light up in a small shade of pink.

"Ok now that the lovey-dovey dramatic moment is over, can we get on with this party?" Kazu exclaimed and everyone agreed and went off and did there own things. Henry, Takato and Ryo were in a corner talking about random things and cetching up on old times, Takato and Henry swaped storys with Ryo, telling eachother of there adventures in the digitalworld and the realworld.

Kazu was by the sterio playing all kindas of music. and of corse he was also close by the snak table so he could get himself all the food he wanted.

Suzie, Ai, Mako andJeri's little brother were all playing tag and running around Jeri's house passed the others and between them and around ther coutch and just everywhere.

Rika and Jeri were by the snak table talking both with drinks in ther hands. Rika notests that there were also other people she didn't know. so she desided to ask Jeri about them. "Jeri, who are the other people here, I don't remeber them being Tamers." Rika stated flatly taking a sip of her soda looking in the derection of three teenagae girls in a corner talking and giggling and goofling off also with drinksin there hands.

one of them was a girl about Rika's hight with long blonde hair and blue-sih green eyes. then tere was a slitly tsller girl also with blonde hair but hers was abit darking closer to dirty blonde and it was sort and wavey. she had Hazle eyes very pertty, Rika thought he had seen the girl some were. The last had sort dark brown hair almost black, and amazing green eyes. she looked more tomboy-ish like Rika.

Jeri looked over to the girls as well and smiled. "well the bight blonde one is Lina shes an old friend of Ryo's and acording to him shes also a Tamer, shes from America and move here to Japan when she was little, she lives with her Aunt, but is staying at Ryo's for the moment that why he brough her over. I like her shes a bit shy but is very nice she had a bubbly personality. Ryo said not to be fool by her nice looks she thougher thenshe looks. And the tall wavey blonde haired girl is, Jeniffer. she a friends of both mind and Ryo's from the school we go to, turns out Ryo has know her sence they were really little. two used to go out at one point a belieave they said. she nice too, she also a model. she said she works with your mom on some things." Jeri said putting her finger to her lower lip, as if trying to remeber what Ryo and Jeniffer had said to her.

_'explans why she looked so familor' _Rika tought and turned her antention back to Jeri as she continued on.

"And Jeniffer is also a Tamer too, the other girl with the Black hair and the greenes eyes I've every seen is Monika shes Ryo couisen shes also a Tamer, she cool, nice personality, alot like you and Alice shes tough." Jeri said smiling. "they all have there different personalitys and there the best of ferinds i'd like to get to know them more, they seem nice. and if Ryo says so then i think so too." Jeri said smiling, she liked Ryo but not in the way she like Takato.

Ever sence Ryo had moved to Masamoto him and Jeri had lived close by and went to the same school, they got along great and enjoyed eachothers company, he had actually helped plan out this party, but he wanted it to be know as only her idea, she had asked why, but never got an answer she didn't dig to deep and just did as said. The party and get together was all really Ryo's idea she just planed every think out mostly he helpped of corse.

"geart more of Ryo's little fanclub wannabes" Rika said rolling her eyes just what she needed more of Ryo's fanclub girls waling over how cute and perferct he was. just the thought made her sick. she didn't mind Ryo, him and her had patched thinks up and became good friends, they teased eachother but that was how they show how much they like eachother.

_'wait I don't **like** him only as a friend!...right?' _Rika thought looked over towards Ryo, he cought her gaze and flashed her one of his trademark smile. She felt her checks heat up she turned her gaze away and her face turned a little light shade of pink. Rika looked over at the doorway and notesed somthing she looked at al the doorways and notested the same thing, she turned to Jeri a bit of a puzzled and ceriouse look on her face. "Umm Jeri?" Rika questoned.

"yeah Rika what is it?" Jeri asked turning back to face Rika she had wonder off looking at Takato. Jeri's face turned to a light red color embarussed she was paying more antention to Takato then Rika.

"What the hells with all the fucking Missletoe in every doorway?" Rika nearly yelled for Kazu had blasted the volume on the sterio. Rika liked the song but still gave Kazu a clod glare, he didn't see her, so she sighed and turned back to Jeri for answer, seeing Jeri's face had became darker shade of red then before. "Jeri?" Rika question wonder what was up. was she getting sick?

"umm well, i was uhh kinda hoping, i could umm get to kiss Takato under the missletoe..." Jeri said embarssedly glansing at Takato, him Henry and Ryo were still talking and laughing having a good time.

Rika was about to said somthing and make a sarcastic retort when Alice came up to them. she had a grin on her fae, Rika was a bit afrad of the little plans Alice was cooking up, she could tell she was up to somthing.

"you know there are better ways of getting a chanse to kiss Takato. Jeri" Alice sdaid her grin grow wider and Rika could have swarn she felt a cold draft of wind when she did.

"Real like how?" Jeri asked ceriously.

Alice grin wider. "you'll see, gather everyone up I have an idea, we're ganna play a little game."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"this is unexceptable how can you let the experiments excape to the real world?" _

"my appologies my lord, forgive me"

_"silents I want you and the others to go to the RealWorld and bring back thoses Experaments dead or alive. got that NOW GO!"_

"Yes my lord"

----------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was setting in a circle fearful of what Alice had planed for them, a few had ideas but didn't want to think of the bad side, but knew it was ture.

Alice grin as she came back in from the kitchen and placed a bottle in the middle of the circle. "Spin the Bottle. is what were playing-"

"NO!"

"Aw Man!"

"No Way!"

"What?"

"Hell No!"

"This sucks!"

"I'm Not playing!"

Eeveryone was shock some knew it and saw it coming. (even I did and you probably did too right.) Alice clear her tought, and coughed a few times to get everyone atention back on her. Everyone looked back to Alice after a bit of conplaning.

"Ok now, before anyone says anything. Everyone _is_ playing wether they like it or not."

"BUT!"

"Nope no but, no doupt about it everyones playing, now who wants to go first?" Alice said with a saticfiyed smile. Everyone groaned this was going to be a long three days.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow: bwaha clif hanger, fear not i am going to start working on the next chapter right away

Henry: this is totoly different from what you have writen down on paper. looks at papers of DigimonTamersTheExperiments

Shadow: yeah well i desided to do somthink diferent and add more things you know put more details.

Ryo: Lina, Jeniffer and Monika were not going to intro'd till next chapter or two.

Rika: and we never played this stupid game of Spin The Bottle.

Shadow: yeah well, i like it this way, but don't worry, my special Ryuki sence well still be in there both of them, bwahahaha but things ALOT of things will change from the story on paper and the one in the comuter that i'm tyoing up, so NOT EVEN I KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Rika: ... who gave him suger?

Ryo: ... wasn't me. wissles with inocent smile

Rika: what it go genuiosse.

Ryo: hey he wouldn't stop bugging me for some it was the only think to shut him up.

Shadow: hey i'm right here you know!

Rika&Ryo: ... so?

Shadow: you guys are so mean to me TT.TT

Henry: anyways review and see you next time.

Everyone: BYE!


	3. Chapter 3: The party: Part two

_**Chapter three: The Party (Part Two)**_

"Ok so whos spining first?" Alice said with her deilvish grin. Everyone exchanged worried and fearful glanses.

"I'll go!" Lina exclaimed reaching forword and grabbed the bottled by its neck and spun it with great force, they had all sent the littler kids into the bedroom to play twister or somthing to keep them bussy so they couldn't come in on there game. the bottle spun past. Ryo, Takato, Henry, Jeri, Alice, Rika, Jeniffer, Kazu, Monika then Lina and around the cirle again a few times till it finally stopped on. TAKATO!

Everyone looked at Takato, Takato's face turned a bright red, as did Lina's everyone then craked up laughing as Lina and Takato shared a small five second kiss on the lips. quickly with drawing not a second lest or more the two wipped there lips and made a decusted sound and returned to there places. Everyone was still laughing. Alice smiled evilly and nudged Rika's side. Rika looked over at Alice and Alice showed her a small DigitalCamera and she had just gotten a great snap shot of Takato and Lina sharing a small kiss. Rika smirked then craked up laughing again as did Alice. Everyone looked at Alice and Rika wondering why the two were laughing so hard. and Alice revilded the Digital Camera. Everyone's eyes widen in horror, and Takato and Lina's faces turned reder.

"Y-You got a picture, You EVIL!" Lina screamed embarussedly. and everyone snikered at her.

"Its ok, I'll get a shot of everyone. too" Alice smirked and everyone gulped. "Takato I beilieave its your turn to spin." Alice said with the same grin, that was there when they first started playing, it had never gone away.

Takato tryed hinding his blushs as he spined the bottled and it rotated around the circle around and around and around till it finally stopped on...ALICE!

Alice's smirks imedeatly disapered and was replaced with a shocked and dumpfounded look, her face turned a slit shade of red. Everyone again cracked up laughing. a few 'what you get' nd 'your own game backfired on you' laughs and grins. Takato and Alice fuocedly leaded into the cirle and also shared a five second kiss and pulled way quicker then Takato and Lina had and wipped there lips and coughed a few times and made really decusted faces and sounds everyone was laughing, except Henry who looked more up set but still had a smile on his face, Alice gave everyone a glare. as Henry did Takato Takato gulped and everyone stopped, well tryed to stop laughing, exccept Rika who was still laughing, Alice turned around to her and her eyes widden in shock and fear seeing Rika pull Alice's DigitalCamera way from her face with a evil girn plasted on Rika's face.

"You Didin't!" Alice scretched and reached for her Camera. and looked at it.

"oh a did." Rika said with a grin.

Alice looked at the Camera screen and sure enough was a picture of her and Takto sharing there five second kiss. Alice glared at Rika and she just snikered. "I'll get my revenge just you wait." Alice said to Rika dangeriously. Rika just smile with a 'sure, whatever you say' look.

"Your spin Alice" Rika said still grining from her acomplushemnt.

Alice spun the bottle angeryly and it flew up and almost hit Kazu n the head if Monika han't have cought it.

"Easy Alice, just a game don't need to take it out on the bottle." Monika said with a smile handing the bottle back to Alice she grummled and spun it again, but a little softer this time, Kazu still ducked just in case. The bottle spun rond and round and round till it landed on...RYO! Alice blushed and Ryo did the same but let out a small smile, and everyone laughed again. Alice and Ryo shared a kiss as well same as the others five seconds. Rika had snapped a picture of them too.

"Wow didn't think the LegendaryTamer could blush" Rika said looking at Ryo's blush in the picture. Ryo of corse blushed more and said nothing back. just looked down and muttered somthing tohimself. Lina gave a little laugh hear what he had said. "What the great LegendaryTamer got nothing to say back, no wity comit or quick retort." Rika said with fake shock and sacrcasem. Ryo frowned and just spun the bottled it was a weak sinp it went around maybe twice till it stopped on, none other then The IceQueen herself. Rika. Rika's eyes widen in shock and saprizment, everyone let out a laugh and Alice grabbed her Camra back ready to take a picture of the two. Ryo gave off his trademark smile.

"Well would you look at that." Ryo looking up at Rika's shocked face. "pucker up pumpkin." He said and leaded over into her lips pressing into them lightly, they both heard the sound of Alice's camera going off and the snikers comthing from everyone. Rika's body was frozen, she felt weird as he kissed her, she showed no resest but then again she didn't kiss him back. Ryo fought the urgue to pull her closer and deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around her, the five seconds had passed a few seconds after he finally pulled away and Rika snapped back to reality and pushed him away on the ground on his ass. he made a little muffled 'oof' sound as he fell back. Rika's face was burning and she knew it was red and she was blushing, she turned her head away trying to hind her blush. Ryo got up, still smiling and crawled back to his place in the circle.

Alice pulled the Camera away from her face and looked at the picture. "Aw so cute, you two make a good couple." Alice said and everyone gathered around Alice to see the picture, and there it was Ryo leaning in and kissing Rika, with Rika having a confussed but none resest look on her face, it look almost as if she injoyed it. there were a few 'Aw's' and 'how cute' as everyone looked at the picture, after a moment everyone returned to there seats and continued the game.

(as funny as this is, its starting to bore me so i'll just skip the rest of the game.)

Everyone was back to what they were doing before talking and chatting, and getting to know one another better, sharing storys and just hanging out and partieing. Kazu was flurting with Lina and Jeniffer. Monika was talking with Rika, Jeri and Alice. Henry, Takato and Ryo were talking again. but Ryo had other things on his mind.

_'Rika's lips are so soft, and sweet and it was just wow, man i love that girl, i must kiss her again...somehow.' _Ryo thought in a bit of a daze.

"Right, Ryo!" Takato said, Ryo getting the last of the question or what every Takato had said.

"huh!" Ryo said snapping out of his daze. kinda emberussed he dazed out thinking about his kiss with Rika.

"I said; you really enjoy the game of Spin the Bottle, didn't cha?" Takato said with a smile.

Takato was also happy He had got to kiss Jeri, and punch Kazu as did Rika. after Rika kissed Ryo she spun it landed on Kazu, she had a fit, Kazu was on cloud nine Rika kissed him then punched him when he tryed slipping his tougue in. The he spun it and it landed on Jeri and tryed the same with her, then that was when Takato punch Kazu himself. Jeri spun it and it landed on Takato and they both got what they wanted, the only reason they wanted to play the game for. Alice had gotten alot of Pictures and punched Lina but not hard for getting to Kiss Henry when she didn't. so Alice dragged Henry under a missletoe and of corse Rika got a picture of them. it was a fun and inresting night Takato had to say for the lest.

Ryo blushed and coughed a few times a his vioce lowered. "Umm yeah, i did" He said scratching the back of his head his mind replayed that moment of him and Rika in his head over and over again like somone got it on film and put the tape on repeat.

Takato and Henry grined they knew Ryo liked Rika he had actually told them at one ponit, and made them promise not to tell, not like they would anyways Rika would kill them, if they said such a think, then kill Ryo.

Ryo blushed again. and feeling a bit unconfterable. desides to take a way out of this seturation. "hmm I'm ganna go to the bathroom, be back sortly." Ryo said walking away to the guest athroom.

on the other side of the room was a simlor conversation with Jeri, Alice Monika and Rika. Rika also couldn't get her mind off of the kiss no matter how hard she tryed to she just couldn't. _'his lips were so soft and full of effection, ackt! what am I thinking? why can't I get perttyboy off my mind, grrr why did that stupid bottle have to land on him?' _Rika yelled to herself in her mind. She was starting ot get a headache from thinking about it so much.

"Right, Rika?" Jeri said snapping Rika out of her daze as well and just like Ryo she felt a little embarussed and annoyed that she was thinking of Ryo and not paying antention to her friends.

"Right, Rika? what?" Rika said snapping back to reality. she gave a little sheepish smile at the smiles on the three's facing seeing she was thinking of something other thern paying atention to them and she knew that they knew what she was thinking about.

"Alice said that if she didn't know any better she would think that you and Ryo have a _thing _for each other and-" Monika started but Rika didn't let her finish.

"I Do _Not_ have a _thing_ for Akiyama, and yes I think Alice dose not know any better for even thinking that, now excuse me I have to go to the bathroom!" Rika nearly screamed at them, facing turning red from both anger and embarussment. then stormed off towards the guestbathroom.

_'Stupid Alice and stupid Jeri and stupid Monkia for thinking that I-Me and Ryo have a **thing** for eachother. I mean I don't even know if he feels the same as I do...WAIT WHAT? **same **as** me? **Did i really just think I mean say! I mean GRrrr! I do **not** Like him!...Right?' _Rika tought on her way to the bathroom she turned the corner in the doorway and-

-Oof!-

-Bumped into the last person she wanted to see, Ryo. they both feel to the ground. Ryo looked up at her, as did she the're faces turned a bit of a pink color Rika shook off the hot feeling in her face and tryed to sound like her normal self.

"Watch were your going Akiyama!" She growled at him getting up on her feet and brushed herself off, Ryo also got up. and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Sorry pumpkin I'll make sure to remeber that next time." he said sratching the back of his head and gave a little laugh.

_'why is he always calling me pumpkin and WildCat?...dose he really posobly have feeling for me?' _Rika tought then shook her thoughts off and pushed them to the back of her mind and tryed to sound as Rika like as she could. "Yeah, well you better, and don't call me that!" She snapped trying to hold her blush feeling more heat rise to her face.

"Aw why not WildCat?" he said in a fake hurt and teasing vioce.

"Just, Just because and I'll be going now, good-bye Akiyama!" She said trying to get away before he notested her blush.

"Wait" He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him.

She whipped around about ready to punch him. "What?" She snapped her eyes flared dangeriously.

Ryo pointed up above them, Rika raised her eyesbrow and looked up ceriously. her heart skipped a beat or two and her face flared up gain feeling more blush hit her cheeks. For there above them was one of the many Missletoe Jeri had set up so she could get a chanse to Kiss Takato. She looked back at Ryo who still had a hold of her arm, she looked at her arm and he smiled sheepishly and let go. He sscratched the back of his head smiling his tradmark smile at her. grining down at her. Rika could have swar if he smiled like that any more his face would get stuck that way. She laughed to herself at the thought of Ryo face being stuck like that, the strang looks he would get from people for him smiling all the time, they would think he was on fucking crack or somthing. She snapped at of her thoughts and looked back up at Ryo he had moved closer to her, she felt her cheeks hearting up more and more every second. Ryo wrapped his arms around her Waist and pulled her closer to him.

"two in one night, you much really like me tonight pumpkin" Ryo wisppered in her ear. pulling her closer and closer by every second.

_'I do not like him, I don't like him, Idon'tlikehimIdon'tLikehimIDON'TIKEHIM' _Rika tryed convinsing herself in her mind as her lips got closer and closer to his till they finally met in a electrofying passionet kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist more pulling her in deeping, Rika resested at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. _'you like him'_ a vioce in Rika's mind told her, Rika sighed indefete and gave in, and kissed him back. a few minutes passed and they finally pulled away.

Rika looked down at the ground, her face burning red hot. Ryo also looked at the ground the're breath a little heavy. they glansed at eachother Rika looked away again she opened her mouth to say somthing but no words came out so she just quickly walked off the way she was headed before into the guestbathroom. Ryo watcher her walked off and grin grow wider and wider on his face as she walked off. She had just kissed him back. she had blushed and now she was avoiding him, he now knew it was ture what he thought before. Rika like him just as much as he liked her. but did she relize it? that was unkown, but he knew that thoses feeling were there, just how to make her relizeit was a chalange and foruchality for Ryo he liked a chalange.

------------------------------------------------------------

A boy with spiky brown hair and brown eyes was running down the streets of Masamoto, with another boy with short shoulder langth hair in a dark shade of black and a light blue ocean colored eyes, two smaller fingues were running shortly behind them.

"Veemon run faster we have to get oudda here before they come after us!" The boy with spiky brown hair said. looking back at the small blue dinosaur looking digimon.

"Snowrenamon some on we can stay here or they'll fine us!" The boy with Black hair yelled back at the white fox like digimon. it looked just like a renamon ut the side of Veemon and were the fur was sopost to be yellow was white and were it was white was an icey blue color, the gloves were still purple.

The two digimon looked at eachother and nodded a bright light surounded them then disapered and they were replaced with a Radromon and a IceKyubimon. the two boys smiled and hopped on there digimon and took off full speed, somewere to hind out at.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we doing now Jeri?" Kazu asked bordly sitting down in a circle with the other Jerihad called them all in for another game, everyone was fearful, of what Jeri had in planed.

Jeri smiled. "well we have a choise of three things, Opening one of are persent seeing as its Christmas Eve-"

"Yeah persents!" Kazu exclaimed. putting his hand in the arm, Rika leaned over and punched him in the arm. "ow!"

"She wasn't done!" Rika snapped.

"Don't interupt!" Alice stated and Kazu crossed her arm and scoffed.

Jeri smiled then cleared her tought. "like I was saying." she said giving Kazu a glare before continuing. "we could do that or two oter things. Play a game of Twister. sugested by Suzie, Ai, Mako and my little brother." Jeri said with a smiling looking at the little kids nd they had smiles about there faces as well. "OR!" Jeri said exsitedly and everyone feared for the worst. "We can have a Kariokei party! suggested by an annonoumous person in the room." Jeri said looking at Everyone. who all seemed to be glaning at oneanother for an idea of what to do. "should we vote OR should we draw from the hat?" Jeri said pulling out a hat from no were.(coz anime is just weird and cool like that)

"We should vote." Rika said flatly and everyone looked at her then argreed.

"Ok if you want persents rase your hands." Jeri said and Kazu, Takato and Lina rased there hands. "ok, now if you want Twister rase your hands." Jeri said and Ai, Mako, Suzie and Jeri's little brother(needs a name /) rased there hands. "Ok Kariokei!" Jeri exclaimed rasing her hand along with Ryo, Henry, Alice, Jeniffer, Monkia and well saprizingly Rika.

"Ok looks like we're doing Kariokei!" Jeri exclaimed happily and jumpped up and headed into her room to get the Kariokei equipment. "Takato, Alice come help me with the equipment please!" Jeri called from the back of the house and they got up and fallowed to the back were they hear her vioce from.

"Wow didn't think the IceQueen would wanna do Karokei!" Ryo said with moking shock.

Rika just smiled at him. "well life ful of sapizes now isn't it Akiyama" Rika said getting up and walking over to her backpark she had brought they had all broguth backparks it was a sleep over of corse.

Ryo had a smile mixed with a puzzle look he was about to go over to Her when Henry tapped his shoulder. "Yeah?" Ryo said turning around to face him.

"You know what your going to sing?" Henry asked.

Ryo's face paled a little he didn't think about that when he picked Kariokei. "umm no I guess I need to start thinking of somthing to sing huh?" Ryo said kinda embarussedly scratching the back of his head. "you know what your ganna sing?" Ryo questioned wondering if he did.

Henry nodded. "yep" Henry said planly with a little smile. He looking back at Alice, Takato and Jeri setting the Kariokei machine up.

"Oh, somthing for Alice, right." Ryo said with a knowing look when Henry blushed a bit at what Ryo said.

Henry nodded. "yeah" henry said smiply with a light tinge of red on his face. "lest I can do to make up for her, for not calling and ll, hope shes not still to mad at me." Henry said ruffling his hair.

"nah I'm sure shes ok, I mean she just happy to see you." Ryo said with a smile and Henry did to and nodded.

"AW SHOOT!" Jeri's vioce was heard from the other side of the room, everyone looked to see what was up. She looked frustrated as did Takato and Alice.

"whats up?" Ryo asked walking up from behind them, with Henry and everyone else as well.

"The stupid Kariokei Machine is broken!" She said in a whiny upset vioce.

"It ok maybe we caould do somthing else?" Takato said trying to reansure his girlfriend.

Jeri sighed in defete and disaponitment. "yeah i guess but i was really looking foward to doing some Kariokei" Jeri said sadly.

"Oh oh oh oh!" Lina squilled exsitedly. waving her hand in the air back and forth. Everyone turned to look at her with puzzled looks. "I know a game we could play!" She said excitedly.

"what?" Everyone asked in unision.

Lina smiled evilly. "Ture or Dare!"

----------------------------------------------------

"Yamaki theres a ackitve point in the southern area of Masamoto" Tally said from inside her Machine thing abover the ground, with the large monrtiose suronding the whole room.

"What?" Yamaki said shocked. "can you put a traser on it?" Yamaki questioned Tally and Riley.

"Yes we got a traser on it, Yamaki sir it seems to be after something, it- it has trang readings i can't identify it as either a digimon or and human, but theres four of them sir." Riley said typing on the keybord of the monitro.

Yamaki growled frustratedly. "is there ayways to stop them?" He asked flipping his lighter.

"no, but i am getting another reading, this one you'll like sir." Tally said with a smile.

Yamaki looked at Tally's screen and smiled. "now thats what i call good timing."

-----------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Rika sreamed standing up over everyone in front of Kazu who was also standing up abover everyone, they had gotten into an arguement about a dare Kazu wanted Rika to do, and she was refusing.

"Yes!" Kazu said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hell no, if you think I'm going to-to-to do th-that _thing_ youe more stupid then I thought!" Rika growled her eyes flashed dengeriously, but a hint of blush was being held.

"It's just a simple Dare!" Kazu said annoyedly.

Rika crossed her arms and turned her head away from him with a scoff. "humf, one that i am not doing, not even if hell froze over!" She scoffed turning her nose up in the air away from Kazu derection.

"Your just scard!" Kazu said with a grin.

"WHAT?" Rika snapped looking back at him.

"you heard me, you the _IceQueen_ scard, of a little simple dare!" Kazu said again with a smirk, he was about to get kill.

Rika's hand shook in furry, she greeted her teeth. "I- You -I'm not scard, I just not wanna do t that all, its stupid and this game is stupid and YOUR A FUCKING MESSED UP PERSON!" Rika growled angerly at him taking a step forward, everyone had already moved back afrad to get hit by Rika or brought into the fight.

"Ha- see you are scard your so scard you shaking, your so scard your proba-AHH!" Kazu said notbeing able to finish his sentence for Rika's fist had colieded with his face. "Ow, you bitch. your the one thats fucked up." Kazu said holding his nose as blood trinkled down from his hands and onto the floor.

Rika said nothing but punched him again, in the face she then kicked him over onto his back and rolled him over onto his side and kick him in the rips. Kazu screamed out in pain. Everyone was too scard to move or try and stop her, Ryo finally got the ceraouge, wrapped his arms around her stomic restraning her.

"Rika thats enough!" Ryo said restraning her, while Takato helped Kazu up and out of Rika's hurting range.

"Ryo let go!" Rika demanded, fighting against him.

"No Not till you settle down!" Ryo said struggling to hole her back from putting Kazu in the hospital.

"Ryo, I'm waning you!" Rika declarded. about ready to take him down too.

"Rika!"

_'Rika.'_

"what?" Rika said and stopped struggling. putting her arms down to her side and Ryo slowly let her go.

"what? what?" Ryo said a bit puzzled.

"I thought i just heard..." Rika said trailing putting her hand to her mouth.

"heard what?" Takato asked and everyone was silente waiting for Rika answer.

"...Renamon!" Rika exclaimed and took off running for the door grabbing her cards and D-power out of her bag before running out the door with a fast pace.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed and grabbed there things too and took off after her door the street.

"Rika slow down" Rika heard someone say from behind her she wan't sure who it was nor did she really care, all she knew that Renamon was close by and there was somthing wrong, Renamon sounded worryed like she needed help, like she was in danger. and Rika wasn't about to let her partner get her because he wasn't there, not again. Rika ran and ran and ran fallowing her instinces on were she knew whatever was here was there. Finally Rika came to a stop in a large parkinglot. her breath was heavey. "Renamon..." She wisppered grabbing her D-power and narrowing her eyes.

"Rika.. whats.. the.. matter...?" Ryo said between breaths.

"That!" Rika growled as the whole area was engolfed in a bright misty fog. Rika put her purple sunglasses on, bloking the light.

"A digital fild!" Takato exclaimed.

"But how can this be the portal to the DigitalGates were sealed!" Henry said in disbelife.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, egnoring the others comitts.

"I see somthing but i don't think that somthing is any of our Digimon." Takato said stating out the obeiouse.

Monika pulled out her black and white D-power. "Carnarvormon, Virus type, Ultamate level, Dinosaur Digimon, Special Attacks; Hyper blast and UltamateFireBlast." Monika said reading the Digimon's data off her D-power.

"how are we ganna fight this thing without our Digimon?" Jeniffer questioned alound. no one answered wndering the same themselves.

All the Tamers started at the large Dino-looking Digimon that looked like a cross between Tryranamon and MetalGraymon. A metal Helmet covered the top hlaf of his head just like on metalgraymon. horns on each side of his nose, one large horn out of the top of his fourhead. and two out of the sie of his head. and two more larger horns on the back of his head. Metal shoulder pads that crossed acrossed his chest each way. making a metal 'X' acrossed his chest. metal inbedded into his claws and blade like daggers on the side, kinda like Growlmon's DragonBlade attack. then Metal inbetted into his stomuch making a six-pack design in it.

"Oh wow, w-what are we soposted to do, without our digimon?" Jeri said fearfully. holding onto Takato's arm for safty.

"I have no idea." Henry said and everyone let out a fearful moan.

"**Out of my way human's i'm looking for the experiments do not interfear!**" Carnavormon growled glaring down at them.

"Experiments? What the hell are the _Exmeriments_" Rika growled back, puzzled to the large Dino-like Digimon.

**"That s none of your bessienuess! Hyper Blast!" **Carnavormon growled unleshing his attack, as a bright hot firey blast headed towards The other Tamers, and Rika.

"ah! Renamon!" Rika shouted, closing her eyes and perparing for empact.

"Digimodify; Wargraymon's brave shild activate!"

"What?" Rika said opaning her eyes, to see and Imperildramon(Fighter mode), hoving infront of her with wargraymon's shild blocking Carnavormon's attack.

**"YOU! Stop protecting those humans!"** Carnavormon growled at the Imperildramon.

"He dosn't Obey you Dava!" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said, and behind him was another boy with black hair and blue eyes and what looked like a white Renamon behind the other boy.

"Who are they?" Alice, Lina, Jeniffer, Jeri and the littler kids asked.

---------------------------------------------

Shadow: oh yes clif hanger, hahahahahahahahahaha! -cough cough cough- urg-.-;

Rika: -sighs- i have a headache

Ryo: yeah i think we're all alittle tired, well hope you like this Chapter of DTTE the next will also be up shortly hopfully till then, see you all later, reviwes please and R&R.


End file.
